This invention relates to a portable, reduced-emissions work light. The invention has particular application for military use in special purpose tents, referred to as modular command post shelters (MCPS), and other mobile military systems. The invention meets military requirements for electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions, and includes shock-absorbing components which protect the light from damage caused by dropping or other sudden impact. The invention is lightweight and may include a convenient handle at one or both ends. In addition, the invention includes snap-together components which enable quick and convenient assembly and disassembly. The light includes an integrated power supply and EMI filter.